


Fireworks

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: So this is in response to the unofficial Tumblr prompt to write a fanfic about Frankie sharing Grace's bed during fireworks.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 19





	Fireworks

The fireworks display was magnificent from this high up. One of the perks of a penthouse view thought Grace. It was also one of the perks of having a trophy husband too. Although Grace liked to think that Nick hadn't put the penthouse in her name for some type of weird love shack, ulterior motive, but because he truly loved her, and had wanted a place to come home to, and share with his wife, when he got out of prison. But knowing the motivation was different on Nick's part versus Robert's part didn't change the facts or Grace's emotional response to the reality that her husbands, plural, had married her to use her as a beard to keep from publicly revealing big, reputation ruining secrets. But then again, she had a small role to play here too, as she wasn't exactly deeply in love with either of her husbands. Honestly who was she kidding here? She stuck with Robert out of moral obligation and a one sided, mostly skirting the very edge of adultery moral high ground. Which lead her to an ethical gray area of cheating with Jose Cuevo, Jim Beam,a bunch of high quality Russian potato farmers, and Phil. "And Frankie" supplied her as yet unnamed subconscious. "Ugh, why can't I just be happy here? Well, aside from the extremely ageist toilet and a wine cellar stocked with California instead of French wines…" Grace sighed and turned back to the window to watch the fireworks. As the night sky filled with light and smoke, she sighed again. "Alright universe you win, only Frankie would send me an actual fireworks display in lieu of a fictional bat signal, but fuck it, I got the message." With that Grace put her drink down on the table, picked up her purse and car keys…"aw shit, Robert and Sol are staying at the beach house still", picked up her cellphone, sent James a quick text to pull the car around, checked one more time to make sure she had her purse, lipstick, and house key, popped her collar, and walked out the door.

Frankie had thoroughly enjoyed her afternoon and evening with her family. Robert and Sol, Bud and Allison, Coyote and Jessica, Brianna and Barry, Mallory and the kids had come down for the weekend from San Francisco which had given Faith several playmates, and Jack and Jacob had settled into a bit of a bromance so they could all three be friends finally. There had been beer and tofu dogs, carry out Del Taco nachos, and the amazing butterscotch fudge Mallory had brought her from "up north". Even Carl and Spit seemed to have went from frenemies to BFF's which made Frankie's heart twinge, even as she knew intellectually Grace would have hated all of this and would have climbed way into a bottle of Gray Goose by now. But, unfortunately, time waits for no man, so the skies darkened and people began staking out their spot to watch the fireworks. Memories crowded in, Frankie was just a little older than Faith. Her grandmother had talked her into being a big girl and riding the giant sparkly double Ferris wheel at the State Fair. Way up at the top of the second tier the view had been spectacular. She squeezed her grandmother's hand, "gosh this high up we might be able to see all the way to the Sears Tower in Chicago" 

" Well honey, I will admit, the Sears Tower is tall, but I doubt we can see that far, although we can probably see one of the lighthouses in the far distance". Suddenly there was a loud clanking metal against metal sound. Even to Frankie's hearing impaired ears it seemed loud, and the ferris wheel stopped. They were at the very top. The subtle breeze swayed the cart. " It's probably just a momentary thing to let the new riders board said her grandma, it's okay, we'll start to move again in a minute." But they didn't start to move. Instead the whole sky erupted with sound as the fireworks were launched. Then light and bits of falling stars that were actually falling pieces of fire were all around them. The carnival worker had locked the brakes o the ride for the duration of the nightly fireworks display. Frankie jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Sorry I know you're not a fan, so I called you an Uber to take you back to the beach house" said Sol quietly in her ear. " Ironically it's kinda worse with a hearing aid, even though I'm on the ground, but thank you" said Frankie touching her hand to Sol's. 

" It's really okay, the gang knows the drill. We will catch up to you later or tomorrow morning". 

" Hug Faith for me?" 

" You know it." 

"" Thank you" whispered Frankie as she smiled and greeted the young driver with bright pink hair. "I love that color, I wish I were young enough to pull it off..."

"Where to?"

Frankie checked to make sure she had her purse, her wallet, and her house key as she rattled off the address. Ugh, not only did she have to keep up with her purse by herself now,she would have to smoke alone, and sleep alone, because Grace had taken off for a penthouse view with Nick. Although Nick wasn't even there either as he was in jail. Frankie sighed. If only she were 60 years younger she might've had a chance of convincing her young, pink haired driver to stay for a smoke… 

"We're here, looks like you have a visitor though, should I stay for a minute? Make sure you're okay?"

Frankie looked out the window at the limo in the driveway and thought, maybe I do still have some powers. Out loud she said

"No, it's all good, I know her. Thanks for the ride, keep the change"

Grace opened the door for Frankie as she walked up. 

"I'm not your fairy godmother, but I am getting good at procuring next level transportation experiences for us on Nick's dime."

" That's very true. Although this is much more your dream ride than mine"

" True. So do we go or do we stay?"

" We go. But first...can we turn this into a Say yes night????" Pleaded Frankie as she gave Grace a soulful look.

" Yes, as long as you promise not to channel your inner Donkey all night"

" No worries, Shrek, I will be right back…"

" See that's what actually makes me worry…"

" My apologies, Grace, you are obviously much more Dragon than Shrek" said Frankie with a laugh as she turned to whisper to Grace, " and yes, you can feel free to check out my behind as I walk into the house… I will be back in 5".

" Okay so...two toothbrushes, check, gambling funds, check, bottle of Gray Goose, check, weed stash, check, two pairs of clean underwear, check, two purses and house keys? Check. Vegas here we come"

"Frankie ..."

" What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas Grace, plus you agreed to a say yes night"

" Alright, then yes"

" Yippee"

" And we are definitely not getting married."

" True, no to that. Plus ever since you posted on Vybrant's blog about being "hetero" pretty much everyone has lost their damn minds and their hope for us to get married one day. But hey, that doesn't mean you can't say yes to a honeymoon suite, me sharing your bed, and me very possibly making you see fireworks and say yes multiple times during the night…"

Grace rolled her eyes and turned to face Frankie. Then reached up to kiss Frankie on the forehead to seal the deal. At the last moment Frankie tilted her head up so their lips met. Grace smiled as she pulled away slightly and reached up to play with Frankie's necklace. 

"Bold of you to assume that I couldn't make you say yes multiple times over the course of this evening even without the added incentive of an official say yes night...but…also to quote you to you, consent is super important, so momentary pause on the rules, is this a true, for real for real yes?"

" Yes. And you?"

" it's a yes from me"

Then yes, let's get this party started...game on" said Frankie leaning into to kiss Grace passionately.

After a moment, Grace disengaged from Frankie to tell James to drive them to Vegas. Just as she turned back around to Frankie and the car started moving, someone launched fireworks from the beach behind the house so that the sky lit up. Frankie smiled knowingly, thinking about the Sears tower versus lighthouses, and Grace whispered, so much cooler than the bat signal.


End file.
